


See You Again

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A hulking monster is for just a brief time reunited with his old friends. They're all dead.Oneshot/drabble





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393167) by hopahopa48. 



"Once again," a voice said. "Welcome, Zarkon."

The towering form's eyes widened as he saw two familiar figures. They were smiling--one, broad-shouldered and twinkling eyes, the other a short beard and what could be thought of as a bittersweet smile. Behind them were two others Zarkon recognized too. Together, they all made five. 

Zarkon's eyes widened. He couldn't help it. "Alfor..."

Alfor smiled. Next to him, Blaytz did too. 

"We were waiting for you."

He embraced his old friends. The ones he killed. He was sorry, but it was going to be okay now. 

I'm home, free--

But suddenly he remembered someone else. His eyes snapped open. 

_Honerva._

"I-I shouldn't be here," Zarkon's voice trembled slightly. "She is still out there..."

Blaytz and Alfor exchanged a look. 

More than just his voice trembled. "Please," he whispered then. "Save her from this madness..." 

But no. She and him both were too far gone. 


End file.
